Libra Festival
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: It's the long awaited Libra Festival, being held in the major player city of Akibahara. It is this fall festival which has young Isuzu determined to show her good friend Rudy a good time. And he WILL have a good time. Whether he wants to or not... (Oneshot)


*This was recently re-edited. Very minor things, I just like to go over my writing again once in a while.

Hi guys! I'm back once again, and I've got another story for you! I am totally obsessed with Log Horizon right now and even more so with Isuzu and Rudy! This one-shot is the first of a longer series of stories I am writing, revolving around the couple. I hope I can get some good feedback regarding my characterization, especially with Rudy. He's quite the interesting man. I got the idea for this story from events that happened in the light novel. I also got some smaller details (like their ages, etc) from the light novel. Also, everyone seems to spell his name differently. I'm spelling it how he did in the anime when he signed Shiroe's contract. Anyways, on with the story and don't be too shy to shoot me a review!

* * *

Isuzu emerged from the bathroom, feeling clean and refreshed after her bath. She finished the tail end of her braid and secured it, all ready for the rest of the evening. Everyday, her and her companion Rundllehaus Kode would take a long walk in the countryside, in the name of training and fresh air. Well, for him mostly training and for her the fresh air. The morning "walks" with Rundllehaus were great but they always left her grimy and probably a little stinky.

Today their escapade took them longer than normal, due to escorting a large caravan of People of the Land into town for tomorrow's Libra Festival. It had been an uneventful trip back and they had received a free lunch from it so she felt good about the deed. It had allowed her time to think about things, mostly involving her energetic, blonde dog boy. He had been working so hard lately to increase his level and skill set. It was almost becoming hard to watch.

Her mind was made up. And she knew where he would be. Grabbing his cloak, she trekked up the stairs to the roof of the building. It was a large space, interrupted only by the large tree that cut through the property. Despite the size, she knew where he would be. He sat, silently under the shade of that bulky tree, legs crossed and arms poised upon his knees. He hadn't been there long; she could tell Rudy had taken the time to freshen up after their walk too.

On tiptoes, she snuck up on him and threw the cloak, smacking him in the face. He peeled it off and away as his eyes frantically searched for his "attacker". When they landed upon her form, shaking with laughter, she received a look which said "thank you very much, you could have just handed it to me".

With a giggle she walked forward, reaching for his hand.

"Come on."

"Come on?" He asked confused as she impatiently took his arm.

"We're leaving."

"But Miss Isuzu, I cannot go now. I am training."

His eyes closed once more and he slid to no longer face her. Rundllehaus could hear an angry huff before feeling a yank at his neck. She pulled him up and away by the back of his shirt collar, hardly giving him time to reach for his cloak. Rudy backpedaled, attempting to keep up and not suffocate.

_This guy needs a break. And he's getting one, whether he wants it or not..._

These were Isuzu's thoughts as she dragged him down the stairs to the second floor of the guild house.

"Wha! Miss Isuzu, let go!" He hollered, trying to not trip or choke to death.

"We are leaving. I made us plans for tonight."

"Plans? But..."

"Nope, no buts! There's a celebration going on right now. What's the use if we don't enjoy it? You can train later."

"Miss Isuzu, if I don't train some more then-"

"Then you won't be as stressed, am I right?"

She whirled around and addressed him straight on.

"Taking a break is just as important you know?"

"Eh...erm..."

Isuzu sighed and turned to the blackboard on the wall. Next to their names, she quickly scribbled, "Walking the dog". She then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the stairs before he noticed it.

Once they were outside she finally released him again, looking over with a smile, which was much more shy.

"I know that was forceful but there's a bunch of stuff I want us to do together."

Rudy visibly perked at the sight of her smiling face, her eyes glinting with just a hint of hesitation.

_Goodness if she looks at me like that then how could I refuse?_

"I shall accompany Miss Isuzu for the day." He conceded with an elegant bow.

"Great!" She exclaimed, hooking arms with him and leading the way toward the center of town.

"Where to first?" He asked cautiously.

"There's a bunch of food stands I want you to try!"

"F-food stands?! You're dragging me away to eat at food stands?"

She glanced at him with a sharp look and answered," Absolutely! There's going to be a lot of good food and then there's a concert tonight!"

Rundllehaus inwardly sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

_Oh well. It is now my duty to go wherever she wishes..._

He idly wondered how he got himself into these situations.

They reached the crowded town square where she let go of him to take in the atmosphere. There were so many merchants and People of the Land in the city.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go check that out."

Before he could reply or follow, she was off in the crowd. He stood alone for several moments observing the activity around him. There were children running and playing tag. The back and forth of merchant-consumer haggling could be heard all around him. There were even a fair amount of couples walking about hand-in-hand.

He finally peered over in Isuzu's direction across the square and realized she was smiling at him with her soft Isuzu smile. It was becoming painfully apparent that this girl would rule his new life. For some reason, she knew just how to smile, to prod, to pout, and even scold him into doing exactly what she wanted.

_That sounded worse than I meant it to be... _He realized, holding back a sheepish grin.

Isuzu wasn't manipulative; therefore that was not her objective. It was just her way of looking out for him, especially now that he had been thrust back into this world from the other side. In the two months since becoming an Adventurer, she had done everything in her power to make sure he was prepared to take on the challenges he would face. Since the details of his situation were on a need-to-know basis, Isuzu tried to fill him in on every detail he needed to blend in as an Adventurer. If he happened into a conversation with someone who wasn't a member of Log Horizon, he had a nice "back-story" she made up to keep him from suspicion. Even their strategist Guild master had been impressed.

She was beckoning him over with her finger; he could read her command to "come" on her lips.

_Why do I let myself be bossed around by this small woman... _He wondered, a smile coming to his lips as she waved a skewer stick with food at him.

When he was within an arms length she handed it over, a big smile gracing her own lips_. _

"You have to try this, Rudy. I know it's not a sandwich but it's still really tasty!"

_Because she's so kind..._ He decided, laughing at her sandwich comment.

He was not fully content with that answer though. He had know plenty of kind (albeit not as beautiful) women in his nineteen years, but there was something about Isuzu's state of being...he couldn't put his finger on it. It would be easy to say that it was because she's an Adventurer, but that wasn't it.

_Gah, I don't know..._

She chatted idly about different kinds of food she wanted him to try before the evening concert, but he was having a hard time following. Bean paste buns, takoyaki, yakitori, soba bowls... It was a whole bunch of food he knew nothing about. Even so, her excitement was contagious and he followed her around happily, tasting everything she put in his hands.

"So, so? What do you think?"

"Why is it so sweet?!" He choked, staring confused at the offending ball of stuffed bread.

"It's filled with sweet meat. Of course it's going to be sweet."

"Meat should not be sweet..."

She laughed at his reluctance to take another bite.

"Do you like sweet things, Rudy?"

He drew his eyes from the food in his hand to Isuzu's face. Whenever she asked him a direct question like that he couldn't help but enjoy the sense of determination in her eyes, as if it was her life's mission to know every detail about him. Sometimes, he got the feeling that it was. He couldn't lie though; the idea was a little embarrassing. But Rundllehaus didn't really mind. That was just how she was with him; she tended to push her way into his personal life with the single-minded stubbornness of a bull.

"With food not so much but.." He paused and raised a hand elegantly in the air

"In life it is the sweet things that drive the soul to happiness!"

She rolled her eyes and snatched the bun from his hands.

"Right. I'll just take care of that then." And she took a nice big bite right at the spot he had just bitten from.

He fought to keep a flush from showing on his cheeks.

_This woman... She just laughs and offers me that same smile. I've never received so little a reaction from a pretty girl..._

"It's good to know that information though." She said between bites.

"That way I know what to get for you in the future. Though it makes me sad I can't cook in this world with my own hands." Isuzu said this with a pout, staring down at the last bite of bun.

"Did you used to cook a lot before coming here?"

"Yeah I used to cook my own lunches before school. I liked getting up early to make things, and my mom was always too busy with work to do it for me."

She heaved a longing sigh and looked up at him.

"I wish I could make you a bento. You really need more balance in your diet. I usually go for sweet rather than savory, but I was always able to do whatever."

It wasn't until after she said it that the realization dawned on her. She had just casually told a guy she wanted to cook lunch for him.

_I guess he really doesn't make me nervous... _She thought, noticing how naturally they could talk on subjects that would otherwise be embarrassing.

_Oh well... _She decided, skipping over to a stall she realized was selling crepes.

Rundllehaus was smiling and looking up at the fluffy clouds overhead.

"It would be nice if one day I could try Miss Isuzu's cooking."

His statement was followed by a bewildering silence that made him snap his head down.

_Gone! Where did that fairy girl go? _He wondered, scanning the crowd for her face.

_She flutters everywhere so quickly I can hardly keep up..._

"Rudy!"

Somewhere in the crowd just ahead she was calling for him. He pushed his way through a rather large and enthusiastic group gathered around a stall. She came into view, also shoving her way to him.

"Goodness, what is this about?" He wondered aloud while being guided by the arm out and away. A huge smile graced her features, like a kid on her birthday.

"They're selling crepes!" She said with excitement, pulling two warm cone shaped pastries from behind her back.

"Someone actually made crepes in this world!"

If Rudy wasn't mistaken, there were tears of happiness collecting at the corners of her eyes.

_This is really such a pastry?_

A crepe was offered to him and he eyed it curiously before taking it into his own hands. He sniffed it once before taking a tentative bite, his eyes lighting up in surprise. It was light and fluffy, filled with thin slices of meat and melted cheese. This must have been the reaction Isuzu was hoping for because she gave him thumbs up and began to devour her own crepe. Rudy took another bite as he watched her eat. Unlike his own, hers was filled with a creamy white paste and strawberries so it must have been sweet.

"Let me have a bite of yours." He suddenly blurted out before he could stop himself.

_Oops...ah jeeze why did I say that?_

She was clearly looking at him in mild shock_. _

"Umm okay, but I'm not sure you'll like it."

…He probably wouldn't. For some reason since Isuzu did, he wanted to try it anyways. She tilted her crepe in his direction and he reached out for it. It was yanked up away from his hand, before being pushed toward his face.

"Eh?" He gasped with cheeks turning red.

"If I hand it to you, it will fall apart!"

"Oh. I see…"

With a small nod as if to reassure his nerves, he leaned forward to the pastry, taking a bite full of strawberry.

"Good boy." She murmured, reaching up to pat his head. This action merely made him pink more.

His eyes flashed down to hers.

_There it is_. _It's that smile again_.

"Well?"

"It's sweet..."

"It's strawberries and cream cheese!"

They stared at each other for several moments before bursting out into laughter.

"There's cream cheese on your face!"

"There's some on yours too!"

They each beamed at the other and Isuzu reached forward to wipe the cream from his chin.

"Here," He said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping her fingers and then her cheek.

"Thank you."

They stood in silence for several moments until their crepes were finished.

"So where to next?" He asked curiously.

"I want to check out the clothing expo inside." She stated, pointing to the large building just to the north of the plaza.

"Alright."

"It would be nice to expand my wardrobe a little. This outfit gets old wearing it all the time."

She pulled on the neckline of her usual brown tunic and frowned.

"I think it suits you wonderfully, Miss Isuzu."

She laughed and replied," Oh, really?"

_Yes really...Once again, not the reaction I was going for... _He thought to himself as she dragged him away from the market plaza and into the expo building.

On the outside, the large building was one of the more ornate structures in Akiba. And the inside was positively buzzing with activity. The whole area had an open floor plan and vendors were packed from wall to wall in organized rows. There were Adventurers and People of the Land everywhere. It was almost difficult to navigate with the amount of people present.

"Isn't this great!" Isuzu breathed, taking in the excitement.

Before Rundllehaus had a chance to answer she had already scurried off. He followed her quickly, weaving his way in and out of the throes of people. A booth featuring all manner of women's apparel came into view. It contained rows and rows of dresses, which Isuzu rifled through. Rudy kept a careful watch on her face to see which ones sparked her interest. Finally, she reached out and fingered the material of a lime green dress. It was simple, with an A-line skirt and lace detailing. Rudy couldn't help but smile.

"You like that one?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"Me? I think it would look great on you."

She nodded, picked it up, and began scanning the rest of the merchandise. After a moment she frowned.

_Nope I don't see anything else. _

She waved her arm at the merchant attending the booth and held up the dress.

"I'll take this one please!"

After about an hour of wandering the expo they emerged from the building together, clad in shining new attire. Rudy wasn't sure how he got dragged into shopping for new clothes too, but he didn't have much room to complain. He was now wearing a white, long sleeved tunic under a long light blue vest, which hung tuxedo-tail style in the back, past his hips. The new pants were an off-white tan color and Isuzu had even convinced him to invest in a new pair of shoes. He actually rather liked the outfit, finding it suited his elegant taste.

Rundllehaus glanced over at Isuzu as they walked together. He liked her new outfit even more. The green dress from before clung to her thin frame. She paired it with a short-cropped tan colored jacket. The material of the dress hugged her body and the jacket hit at just the right spot on her waist, accentuating it. On her feet she wore sandals, which were secured by ribbons crossing up her calves. Her hair was now out of its usual braid, flowing long and thick down to her butt. She was tall and slender and looked so utterly feminine it made his head spin.

_"_What?" She asked, noticing his gaze and giving him a questioning look.

_Oops was I staring? Well...honesty is the best policy_.

"I was simply noting how beautiful you are, Miss Isuzu."

She let out a curt laugh at that comment.

"Please...you don't have to flatter me like that."

"You really think I am someone who would flatter the undeserving?"

The look she gave him in return said that she did indeed think that.

"Humph," he sighed, "Well then I can only assure you that it was merely a statement of the truth."

She smiled at him, but it was strained and didn't reach her eyes.

"Nice clothes don't make a woman beautiful. I'm not one to kid myself into believing I'm a pretty girl. But I'm happy with who I am so it's okay. Besides," She paused and skipped a few paces ahead of him, glancing back over her shoulder," I'd much rather be good at playing music!"

She rushed on ahead to the stage coming into view, missing the dumbfounded look on Rundllehaus' face.

_She is not kidding...I don't understand how a person could be so blind... _

He was truly, utterly astonished at her self-depreciating attitude_. _

He was a good judge of these things_. _Always had been_. _Her freckled face was unique and a far cry from a noblewoman's fragile beauty, but in Rudy's opinion hers was ten times better than that. It was a beauty that is natural and pure_. _

At this point, the stage was being set up for the concert. The campfire was built and lit, the crowd was merely waiting for the band just to finish their preparations. Isuzu observed the band as they arranged their instruments. Rudy made his way to her side, trying to decide what to say to her after the comment she had made. Unfortunately, Isuzu had already moved on and immediately began gushing about the concert the moment she spotted him.

"Really this is going to be so much fun! You know how long it's been since I last went to a concert? We should get a place to sit! Oh Rudy!" She suddenly rounded on him, grabbing his arm so he would look right at her. Her face lit up with a kind of newly realized happiness.

"We have to dance!"

"D-dance?!" He stuttered out lamely.

"Yes! I've never had a more perfect dancing partner in my life." She stated matter-of-factually.

He pinked at hearing this though he had to admit she was right.

"But of course, Miss Isuzu! My dancing is compared only to that of the gods." He said in a haughty tone.

An arm rose elegantly to the sky while he flipped his fringe with the other. Princely vibes radiated from Rudy's very being, but Isuzu was still reminded of a cute dog. So much so she couldn't help but laugh.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" She prodded, peering up at his face.

"What? I mean...maybe...or I don't know..." His expression suddenly shifted to a mixture of embarrassment and shyness, as if it barely registered that his words and his true feelings didn't quite match.

"Why not? It's a festival!"

"It's so crowded so I'm not sure-"

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone else is going to too so it won't be a problem."

"If you say so..."

She smiled, patting him on the back.

"You really like dancing huh?" He asked absently, searching the area for a place to sit.

"Uh huh. Especially with you."

He reached for her arm and pulled her in the direction of a clear spot.

"You follow really well."

"You lead even better."

They settled down next to each other in a comfortable silence, reminiscing the couple months back to the first time they danced together.

It had been at the ball held just after the battle of Choushi.

Isuzu had just found out she was granted permission to leave Crescent Moon to follow Rundllehaus to Log Horizon. The two guild masters had had a chat about the situation; eventually concluding it would be a quick and easy transition for everyone. Therefore, there was no harm in it. The two organizations were like sister guilds, anyway. After thanking Marielle profusely, the duo scurried away happily. It was not long after, that Rudy decided to ask her to dance. Even though she stood there laughing like a fool for several minutes when he did, Isuzu finally accepted his hand.

That moment lived fresh in their memories. Rudy had taken her into his arms and they began the steps of a waltz as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Rundllehaus' original plan was to lead her in light and simple steps, something very easy to follow. But her footwork was good. Indeed, her dancing was _superb_. Instead, he kicked it up a level...and then another...and kept going until the steps were at an advanced tempo. He was in awe of Isuzu. She wasn't even breaking a sweat, merely grinning back at Rudy as if realizing how much she was throwing the young man for a loop.

Isuzu was in awe of him as well. The fact that Rudy was raised as a noble was something she was aware of. In fact, it fit his image to be able to dance. But...this was on another level! People were staring at them wide eyed and amazed that two young people could dance so well. Remembering back, all she could do was smile as he led her all over the room.

Isuzu was a country girl but had taken a liking to dance at a young age. Since she came from a musical, artistic family, it was only natural that her parents got her dance lessons. She loved to waltz. It wasn't long before she got so good only her teacher could practice with her. But now...

Isuzu snapped back to reality and gazed over at Rudy's profile, which was watching the final setup.

_Someone at my level… and its Rudy of all people… _

"It looks like they are about to start."

His voice brought her back to their surroundings.

"Yes it does."

It was hard to contain her excitement as the band began to match pitch and tune.

* * *

Nightfall had set. The streets, illuminated by the light of the campfire and summoned light spirits hovering around, were full of excitement and activity. The concert was underway, the band members playing loud and joyfully. People of the Land and Adventurers alike milled about clapping and laughing to the music. A few bards had their own instruments out, strumming and plucking in accompaniment. The atmosphere was festive and there was closeness among the crowd, like a companionship in the group. While most bards had chosen to play their music scattered amongst the audience, Isuzu and a few others had chosen to take the stage with the band. He watched, mystified, as Isuzu skillfully played a small flute and twirled around. Sometimes she put the instrument down to sing, and the sound melted his heart. She seemed to excel at everything she did, despite her claims of being an "average" girl.

_She looks so natural up there..._

This observation gave him the distinct feeling that she was born to do things like this.

Every once in a while she shot him a glance to where he sat, midway through the crowd. The smile that would overcome his face as he waved back couldn't be helped. At least, that's what he decided.

The song finally ended in a perfectly blended melody of notes and singing, and everyone on stage took a bow. Cheers could be heard from all over the square. It suddenly became hard to see the stage as people stood to clap. Rudy stood too, trying to see over the crowd. He was barely able to make out the sight of Isuzu talking to one of the band members. Then the music started again and many of the standing crowd began to dance, making it impossible for Rudy to see the stage. Unsure, he was about to sit down again when a tug on his sleeve stopped him. Glancing down, he found Isuzu standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Hi there!" She said joyfully.

"Hello Miss Isuzu."

"Ruuuudy, you can just call me Isuzu!" She stated, dragging out the sound of his nickname for emphasis.

He shook his head and gracefully touched his forehead.

"That is something I cannot do, Miss Isuzu." His hand now slid dramatically through his curly blonde hair. Isuzu could swear the air around him was sparkling from this princely display.

"It would be far below your excellence for me to address you in such a manner."

He gestured out to her and finished with a wink. Somewhere behind him, Isuzu could hear young girls squealing excitedly.

_If he keeps that up, he's going to have a fan club...but honestly how do people not see it?_

She wondered this, as an image of a golden retriever once again came to mind_. _

"Yeah...okay…" She laughed, brushing him off_. _His confused expression caused her to laugh a little more_. _

_Still nothing but laughter from her...even when I'm being serious…_

While Rudy was lost in thought as to what he could be doing wrong, Isuzu stepped in front of him.

"Rudy?"

"Huh? Oh, yes?" He stumbled, snapping out of it.

"Do you wanna dance with me?"

_Oh...I can't believe I made her ask me first..._

"Of course." He replied with a bow.

He reached out and took Isuzu's hand, immediately spinning her. He brought her around his body with grace. She spun into his chest and Rudy scooped her up into the air. Pulling her close, Rudy led her around in graceful steps, which were easily followed. After a few moments everyone around them was watching the duo, with a few pairs brave enough to dance along side them.

They danced for several songs. Rudy delighted in Isuzu's smile, which stayed on her lips the entire time. He had only known her a couple of months, but that smile was the closest to home he had felt in many years. He relished the sound of her soft giggling as he swung her into a switch-turn.

_I could get used to this._

The unexpected chance at life he had been given sometimes sent him reeling and gasping for air. To find a friend like Isuzu in the process sent him whirling even more. It was almost more than he could ask for. More than he deserved. He quickly shook his head of those dark thoughts. A firm belief in Rudy's mind was that things didn't happen on accident, and he thanked God that this was his plan.

* * *

The concert continued late into the night. They were no longer dancing; instead they sat together snacking on more festival food. Isuzu took a bite of her kabob and glanced over at Rundllehaus with a frown.

"Why is getting you to eat vegetables like pulling teeth?"

"Huh?"

"If you think eating meat all the time is going to cut it, then you are wrong!"

"You say that like you are my mother_..."_

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Sorry, but someone has to look after you! You wouldn't be eating right and you would be running yourself ragged!"

"Ragged?"

"Yes. It's like I said earlier. Taking a break and having some fun can be just as important as working hard and training every day."

"I don't quite understand that, Miss Isuzu, but if you say so."

She watched as he continued to munch on nothing but meat.

"Rudy..." She sighed," If you eat those vegetables, I'll get you a toy."

He looked up from his kabob with a startled expression.

"I'm not a child..."

"Then eat a balanced meal like an adult."

The pout on his face as he glared daggers at the veggies brought the vision of a puppy into Isuzu's mind once more. She smiled and placed her hand on his head.

"F-fine..." He consented, eating them quickly so as to keep the taste from his mouth.

"Good boy..."

"...I'm not a dog either."

The amount of laughter he got out of her from that comment confused him greatly.

"A-anyways, what would you like, since you ate them all?"

"Huh?"

"Your surprise."

"You cannot be serious. Miss Isuzu, I cannot allow a lady to bestow me with-"

"Rudy!" She interrupted.

"No matter how much you try to treat me like a lady, I'm still just a country girl."

His perplexed look was the only response she got to this. She sighed, seeing he didn't understand.

"Think about it this way. If you and I were not Adventurers, you would be the rich nobleman, and I would be the stable girl grooming the horses."

She stood and headed over to some merchant stands, signifying the end of the conversation. Rudy immediately stood as well to follow, his anger flaring from her words.

_How can she say those things about herself? How can she not see her own worth, even _ _a little?_

Something in his heart stirred as he realized this.

_That's right. She doesn't see it. She doesn't see what I see in her. But it's right there. To me, it's glaringly obvious. There's so much more to her than she even realizes. I need to help her see that. _

He walked up and stood beside her, his anger slowly dissipating to be replaced by resolve. A new goal was in his mind now. She was always doing things for him and looking out for him.

_I need to do the same._

He had promised to take care of her when she chose to leave Crescent Moon and follow him to Log Horizon.

"Miss Isuzu."

"Yeah?" she answered, still searching through the merchant's goods.

"Even if you believe that, I still think Miss Isuzu would, indeed, be the most amazing princess in this world."

She set down the item she was inspecting to look at him. His words were ridiculous, as usual, but there was something strange in Rudy's tone. The look on his face was serious with no trace of his usual elegant self-importance.

"What?"

"So even if you don't believe what I say, I will still take care of Miss Isuzu. That is the promise of a gentleman and…a friend."

The expression on Isuzu's face shifted from mild curiosity to a soft smile, one that made her big, bright eyes sparkle as she looked at him. There was no laughter on her lips nor did she brush him off like normal. Instead, a whispered "Thank you" was her reply before turning back to the cart, still smiling.

It was the best reaction he had ever received, better than swooning any day of the week.

For her part, Isuzu realized this was one of the few times he didn't come off as an overly flamboyant puppy. Those words were sincere; she could feel it in her heart. This feeling was reminiscent of when she first found out Rudy was one of the People of the Land. During that time, when he revealed his dream to become an Adventurer, he was so earnest and full of hope that Isuzu hadn't had the heart to tell him it was impossible. Instead, it made her want to support Rudy in every possible way.

_Friend..._

Warmth spread throughout her chest from those words. She had already considered him her friend. But it wasn't something she would dare declare out loud. Not without him acknowledging it first. This was a habit of hers, as she felt it was the polite way to go about it.

An item in the next cart over caught her eye and she glided over, picking the object up.

"This really isn't necessary." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but I want to. So be a gentleman and accept it. Look, this is perfect!" She replied, gesturing excitedly to the object in her hand.

It was a leather tag on a chain, which was long enough to wear around ones neck. It had an inscription burned into it, reading "Strength". It's specs read that it gave the wearer a slight boost to magic attacks.

"It even has some cool flavor text! Look!"

Rudy accessed the menu text of the item and read it aloud.

"A special item with magical properties crafted by the trolls of Nuhull and delivered on the backs of small wyverns . When given as a present, it is said to bind the fates of the giver to the receiver."

The duo glanced at each other with smirks on their faces before bursting into fits of laughter.

"That's...ridiculous!" Rudy spoke between laughs.

"I know! I've never read anything _more_ ridiculous!" Isuzu answered, wiping the corners of her eyes.

She glanced back up at Rudy, who held an expression of pure mirth.

"I've never heard of a place named Nuhull." Rundllehaus stated with an amused smirk.

"Yes and I don't think wyverns are used for delivery."

They slowly quieted down to small snickers, realizing they were drawing looks from nearby customers as well as the merchant selling the charms.

"You know, even if the leather crafter added weird flavor text, the stat boost it gives is real. It's only 5% but..."

She caught the eye of the clearly displeased merchant and waved him over.

"I'll take one of these tags!" She said happily, while fishing some gold coins from her bag.

"I'll take this one as well!" Rundllehaus chimed in, holding up a different tag.

"What?" He asked in mock cluelessness to the narrowed eyes Isuzu was shooting him.

"This adds a 5% boost to defense, see? It could prove helpful to you."

With barely a glance, Isuzu turned her attention back to the merchant, whose hand was impatiently awaiting payment. Rudy, too, handed over some coins, and together they walked back to their spot around the now dying bonfire.

"For you, Miss Isuzu." Rudy smiled, standing before her in an elegant display with the leather tag in hand. She gingerly took it from him, stifling a sigh at his manner. The leather was soft on her fingertips, the burnt words dimpling its smoothness. Courage is what they spelled, and she noted it contained the same flavor text. Isuzu felt his form settle next to hers on the small bench.

"Then this one is yours." She replied, putting the tag in his hand.

They both sat in the silence of their own thoughts, staring at the tags. It may just be her, but Isuzu suddenly felt a lot closer to Rudy. Like this invisible thread had just been strung between them. It gave her a feeling of contentment, like the mission of the day had been fulfilled.

He watched as she slipped the chain around her slender neck and tucked it into her dress. As he was doing the same he felt Isuzu lean into his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Miss Isuzu?" He questioned.

"Did you have fun today, Rudy?"

"Of course. I had a lot of fun."

"Good."

"...I'm sorry I made you worry. Thank you."

He said this as he slipped his arm around Isuzu's shoulder, hugging her body close to his side. Nerves surfaced in him from the bold action, but it didn't bother her in the least. They drifted off into their own thoughts once more as the crowds around them somewhat dispersed, a stubborn few intent on partying for the whole night. Rundllehaus could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and a quick glance down told him Isuzu had already fallen asleep.

With her form at his side, he was suddenly struck with the answer to his own question.

_I care about her. That's why I'll do as she says. Because I know she cares about me too. Miss Isuzu is...the best friend I've ever had. _

His eyes closed, head sliding down to rest on hers and he, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

All right! I hope everyone enjoyed! I am going to be working on the next story and hopefully have it up soon, but I hope in the mean time I can get some meaningful feedback about this! So please R&R!


End file.
